Every Way That I Can
|year = 2003 |position = 1st |points = 167 |previous = "Leylaklar soldu kalbinde" |next = "For Real"}}"Every Way That I Can" was the Turkish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2003 in Riga, performed by Sertab Erener. It won the Contest with 167 points and gave the country its first ever win since its debut in 1975. It also beat runner-up entry "Sanomi" by Urban Trad of Belgium by just two points. Lyrics Turkish/English= Senle ben uzun zaman önce Aşkı kendimize oyun ettik Hep yakın oldukça uzaklaştık Ben kendimi bile tanıyamaz oldum Sen üzülme diye aman iyi ol diye Hayallerindeki şu kusursuz kadın oldum Evet oldum Sen üzülme diye hep iyi ol diye Aynı sözler, aynı şarkı Everyway that I can I’ll try to make you love me again Everyway that I can I’ll give you all my love and then Everyway that I can I’ll cry, I’ll die, make you mine again Senle ben uzun zaman oldu Rollerimizi kabullendik Mutlu muydum? Ha-ha, tabii Bil ki oynayan tek bendim Sen üzülme diye aman iyi ol diye Hayallerindeki şu kusursuz kadın oldum Evet oldum Sen üzülme diye hep iyi ol diye Aynı sözler, aynı şarkı Everyway that I can I’ll try to make you love me again Everyway that I can I’ll give you all my love and then Everyway that I can I’ll cry, I’ll die, make you mine again Tamam mı devam mı aklım? Karışık Ama seni hâlâ hem de çok hâlâ Gidiyim mi kalıyım mı? Of çok karışık Ama seni hâlâ hem de çok hâlâ Uzun zaman oldu aynı şarkı Uzun zaman oldu aynı sözler (Aynı şarkı, aynı sözler) No, no, no, no, no Everyway that I can I’ll try to make you love me again Everyway that I can I’ll give you all my love and then Everyway that I can I’ll give you all my love and then Everyway that I can I’ll cry, I’ll die, make you mine again |-| Translation= You and me, a long time ago We took our love as a game We got more seperated, every time we approached I can’t recognise anymore, what I’ve become I tell you, don’t be sad, for heaven’s sake, be good I’ve become the perfect woman of your imagination Yes, that’s what I’ve become I tell you, don’t be sad and be good Always the same words, always the same song Everyway that I can I’ll try to make you love me again Everyway that I can I’ll give you all my love and then Everyway that I can I’ll cry, I’ll die, make you mine again You and me, it was a long time We accepted our roles Was I really happy? Ha-ha, certainly You know that it was only me, who danced I tell you, don’t be sad, for heaven’s sake, be good I’ve become the perfect woman of your imagination Yes, that’s what I’ve become I tell you, don’t be sad and be good Always the same words, always the same song Everyway that I can I’ll try to make you love me again Everyway that I can I’ll give you all my love and then Everyway that I can I’ll cry, I’ll die, make you mine again Do we sign off or do we go on? I’m confused But I’m still loving you, even much more Should I go away or should I stay? Oh dear, it’s so complicated But I’m still loving you, even much more It was a long time, always the same song It was a long time, always the same words (Always the same song, always the same words) No, no, no, no, no Everyway that I can I’ll try to make you love me again Everyway that I can I’ll give you all my love and then Everyway that I can I’ll give you all my love and then Everyway that I can I’ll cry, I’ll die, make you mine again Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2003 Category:Turkey in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Winning Songs